This proposal is submitted to seek support to help organize and conduct a new Gordon Research Conference on Craniofacial Morphogenesis and Tissue Regeneration. This International Conference will be held January 18-23, 2004 and also in 2006, 2008 and in every two years thereafter at Ventura (near Los Angeles), California. This is a new Gordon Conference that has been proposed and awarded to recognize the increasing importance and level of research activity in the field of Craniofacial Morphogenesis and Tissue Regeneration. Previous conferences on the specific topic of craniofacial development have either been organized on an ad-hoc basis or as part of larger more general development/mineralization conferences. Previous specific meetings such as those held in Iowa 1993, NIH, Bethesda (1998) and London (1998) have been very well attended and successful and helped to bring together individuals in this field. This new GRC is a major step forward because it will provide a regular forum for the latest progress in this research area to be discussed. Tissue regeneration is an emerging field that is particular relevant to craniofacial developmental biology where bioengineering approaches to hard and soft tissue, repair and replacement are emerging. This Gordon Conference on Craniofacial Morphogenesis and Tissue Regeneration will address the current state of knowledge regarding the molecular mechanism in regulating the initiation, growth, and regeneration of craniofacial structures. Session topics will include: 1) Neural crest, ectoderm and endoderm interactions; 2) Craniofacial patterning, midline and frontonasal prominences development; 3) Placodes and their functional significance during craniofacial development; 4) Craniofacial organogenesis; 5) Suture biology; 6) Signaling interactions and gene regulation; 7) Human syndromes involving craniofacial defects; 8) Evolution biology; 9) Tissue engineering. Significantly, the themes of craniofacial evolution, morphogenesis, birth defects, and tissue engineering appear to converge at this time in history and therefore require a Gordon to assess the state-of-the-field. Undoubtedly, this newly established Gordon conference would provide a forum to spark new scientific collaborations, foster the growth of young scientists, will advance our understanding of the molecular regulatory mechanism of craniofacial development and tissue regeneration, and, ultimately, will contribute to the improvement of craniofacial health care.